Como no debería haber sido
by RukiaU
Summary: Cuando Uchiha Shisui fue convocado a una reunión secreta del clan y recibió órdenes de espiar a Uchiha Itachi, tuvo que aceptar la misión a pesar de que fuera en contra de sus propios deseos. Shisui/Itachi, shonen-ai.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece :se va a llorar a un rincón:

Para el concurso **"Los Diez Mandamientos" **de Crack and Roll (LiveJournal). 'Oneshot' dividido en 10 drabbles, o minific compuesto de diez miniminicapítulos... whatever.

Pairing: **Shisui/Itachi **(porque Shisui necesita que el fandom le dé amor, y un día de estos el lado yaoísta de Kishimoto-sama revelará que son canon).

Allá vamos.

-

_Como no debería haber sido._

-

**Amarás a Dios sobre todas las cosas**

Un shinobi apenas es dueño de su propio cuerpo.

Sus ojos existen para avistar el peligro, sus piernas funcionan para correr a interponerse entre el enemigo y su objetivo, su voluntad es moldeada como arcilla por cada sílaba que sale de boca del hokage.

Su vida es poco más que un medio para prolongar las vidas de otros.

Lo único que existe para un shinobi es su villa y las personas que la habitan, y cada pensamiento, cada respiración, cada movimiento de su cuerpo debe estar destinado a protegerlas.

Cuando Uchiha Shisui fue convocado a una reunión secreta del clan y recibió órdenes de espiar a su mejor amigo, Uchiha Itachi, tuvo que aceptar la misión a pesar de que fuera a espaldas de la villa y en contra de sus propios deseos.

Porque para un shinobi la villa es su alma, pero para un Uchiha el clan es su Dios.

-

**Santificarás las fiestas**

Sólo una semana después de que el clan asignara a Shisui la misión de espiar a Itachi, los dos shinobis fueron ascendidos a ANBU.

Era una tradición entre los ANBU no felicitar nunca a los ninjas que pasaban a formar parte de la organización. Todos ellos sabían que el efecto principal de ese ascenso era situarse un paso más cerca de la muerte y, aunque ninguno la temía, consideraban mal augurio cualquier tipo de celebración en honor de los recién llegados, incluso las palabras de ánimo más tímidas.

En casa era diferente. Cuando Shisui comunicó la noticia a sus padres éstos le abrazaron extasiados, y su madre pasó el resto del día exhibiendo una sonrisa tan amplia que Shisui y su padre empezaron a temer que la mandíbula se le desencajara. Ella no era Uchiha de nacimiento y a su padre nunca le habían interesado demasiado los formalismos del clan, pero ambos sabían que formar parte de una escuadra ANBU prácticamente garantizaba la entrada al Cuerpo de Policía de Konoha, al que Shisui había deseado pertenecer desde que era niño.

Esa tarde Shisui fue a visitar a Itachi, arrepentido de su decisión inmediata de evitarlo indefinidamente para no arriesgarse a descubrir algo que se viera obligado a delatar.

Cuando Itachi le felicitó por su promoción y él bromeó diciendo que si algún otro ANBU les hubiera escuchado ya estarían grabando el nombre de Shisui en el monumento de piedra del cementerio, Itachi esbozó esa mueca que Shisui había aprendido a reconocer como una sonrisa, y éste decidió que encontraría la manera de demostrar (al clan y a sí mismo) que Itachi no era un traidor.

Fuera como fuera.

-

**No codiciarás los bienes ajenos**

Shisui sabía que Itachi lo amaba de una forma similar a la manera en que se suele querer a un hermano mayor, quizás con algo más de intensidad y un matiz diferente por los bordes, pero también era consciente de que su corazón pertenecía a Sasuke, y mientras éste existiera Shisui nunca llegaría a ocupar más que un segundo lugar.

Al principio se había sentido celoso de que ese crío con el que competía por la atención de Itachi ganara la mayoría de sus silenciosas batallas, pero cuando las cosas empezaron a cambiar y las palabras _amor fraternal _empezaron a parecer inadecuadas para expresar lo que sentía por su amigo, que fuera Sasuke el que le arrancaba más sonrisas dejó de importar, con tal de que Shisui consiguiera algunas de esa escasa modalidad que Itachi parecía haber inventado sólo para él.

Y, sin embargo, los celos se reavivaban cada vez que veía a los dos hermanos volviendo de entrenar, Itachi con la expresión suavizada y un brillo orgulloso en los ojos que a Shisui también le hubiera gustado despertar. Pero entonces Itachi lo miraba y el brillo cambiaba a uno de callada admiración que casi parecía no estar ahí pero lo estaba, y Shisui pensaba que quizás el corazón de Itachi también fuera un poco suyo.

-

**Honrarás a tu padre y a tu madre **

En una familia en la que la endogamia era la norma y donde contraer matrimonio con alguien _de fuera _era visto por algunos casi como una traición, la madre de Shisui siempre había sido como un reducto de normalidad, una muestra de cómo era la vida al otro lado de los límites del distrito. Como Shisui empezó a entender el día en que cruzó las grandes puertas que los separaban del resto de Konoha para dirigirse por primera vez a la academia ninja, los Uchiha parecían vivir en un mundo propio, con leyes que resultaban incomprensibles para los demás niños de la escuela y costumbres a la que incluso su madre aún no se había conseguido acostumbrar.

Esa era la razón de que, desde que tenía memoria, fuera a ella a quien acudiera cada vez que necesitaba consejo sobre algún asunto relacionado con la familia, sabiendo inconscientemente que una extraña que hubiera vivido tanto tiempo entre los Uchiha era la persona que mejor podría llegar a conocerlos.

Cuando Shisui, violando su juramento de mantener las órdenes del clan en secreto, le habló de lo que debía hacer, buscando más un desahogo que cualquier comentario que pudiera servirle de ayuda, ella le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa triste en la cara y le sugirió que siguiera su corazón. Shisui asintió, aunque el problema, si bien no lo dijo en voz alta, era que no estaba seguro de cuál era el camino que su corazón prefería hacerle seguir.

Cuando unas horas después se encontró con Itachi para ir juntos hasta la torre del Hokage y, mientras caminaban, sus dedos se rozaron sin querer, se dio cuenta de que empezaba a comprenderlo.

-

**No cometerás actos impuros **

Debería haberse sentido nervioso, incómodo y raro. Debería haberle preocupado que ambos fueran chicos y casi como hermanos (¿no sería incesto?).

Debería haber pensado en lo que estaba metido él y en lo que el propio Itachi podía estar metido antes de acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban y besarlo. Debería haber sido difícil, pero había resultado fácil, natural y _correcto_. Itachi debía de haber descubierto que Shisui lo quería besar aún antes de que éste se diera cuenta, porque no tardó en devolverle el beso y en cuestión de segundos ambos rodaban por el suelo, devorando con torpeza la boca del otro como si fuera su única oportunidad de hacerlo.

Shisui había imaginado que en un momento así lo demás se evaporaría y sólo existirían ellos dos, lejos de ese mundo al que estaban acostumbrados y que últimamente se había empezado a desmoronar. Pero aún tenía miedo, él seguía siendo un traidor e Itachi esa sombra escurridiza que cada vez parecía más difícil de comprender, y sin embargo ahí estaban sus labios, el calor húmedo de su boca, el movimiento apresurado de sus manos y,_ joder_, en el fondo lo demás tampoco importaba mucho.

-

**No hurtarás**

El pánico se apoderó de Shisui cuando un día regresó a su habitación y los papeles en los que había anotado los progresos de su investigación sobre Itachi habían desaparecido.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que el propio Itachi se los había llevado. Los dos habían pasado la mañana allí, hablando de nada, tonteando y llegando tan lejos como era posible con la ropa puesta y cierta tendencia de la puerta de la habitación a abrirse sola. Quizás Shisui había salido un momento, Itachi había descubierto en su ausencia unas hojas en las que aparecía su nombre y había decidido quedárselas, o alguien había aprovechado el momento en que Shisui lo había acompañado hasta la calle para entrar por la ventana y robárselos, o puede que -y esperaba que no fuera así- Itachi supiera lo que Shisui estaba haciendo y hubiera ido hasta su casa sólo para deshacerse de las pruebas.

Cuando encontró los papeles en un montón bajo la cama, el lugar en que los había ocultado descuidadamente la noche anterior para luego olvidarlo, se sentó en el suelo de madera, releyó las notas hasta memorizarlas y después, sin dudarlo un segundo, realizó varios sellos con las manos hasta que se formó una pequeña llama y los incineró. Ahora el único lugar que guardaba información sobre Itachi era su cabeza, y cualquiera que deseara conseguirla sólo podría hacerlo con su consentimiento.

Es decir, la única información que el clan tendría sobre Itachi sería sólo la que Shisui _decidiera_ facilitarles.

-

**No consentirás pensamientos ni deseos impuros**

A veces Shisui imaginaba que desobedecía al clan. Empaquetaba algunas cosas, corría en busca de Itachi y lo convencía de que lo dejara todo y huyera con él, a algún lugar en el que el apellido Uchiha no significara nada y Konoha sonara a país de cuento de hadas.

Otras veces no se limitaba a imaginar. Cogía una de sus mochilas y la llenaba de armas y rollos de pergamino, la cargaba sobre uno de sus hombros y se subía al alféizar de la ventana, esperando a que la calle quedara desierta por un instante para poder salir sin ser visto y desaparecer entre las sombras. Sin embargo, nunca llegaba más allá. No por lo que significaba abandonar la villa sin permiso, ni por el miedo a ser atrapado por los ninjas de Konoha o repudiado por el clan, sino por la posibilidad de que, cuando pidiera a Itachi que lo acompañara, éste le dijera que no.

Por eso la mayor parte del tiempo se limitaba a soñar despierto, como siempre que su escuadra ANBU estaba fuera de servicio e Itachi y él pasaban las tardes dormitando sobre la hierba, tardes que Shisui aprovechaba para fingir que se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de allí, en un sitio en el que ninguno de los dos estaría traicionando al otro. Sólo en esas ocasiones era Itachi el primero que se acercaba a él para besarlo, como si supiera perfectamente en qué estaba pensando -Itachi siempre sabía- y quisiera disculparse porque la respuesta a la pregunta que Shisui no se atrevía a formular seguiría siendo negativa.

Eran esos momentos los que impedían que Shisui se marchara solo.

-

**No dirás falso testimonio ni mentiras**

Sí, Itachi era leal al clan. (Nunca le había escuchado decir cuánto le gustaría escapar de allí, de _ellos_ y de sus estúpidas normas, tradiciones y limitaciones, de esa vida planificada que parecía quererlo asfixiar.)

No, no lo había visto comportándose de forma extraña. (No había llegado tarde a sus citas, no parecía tenso o ausente cuando estaban solos, no lo miraba de esa forma en que a veces lo miraba.)

No, no creía que planeara nada. (No lo había descubierto en medio de la noche leyendo pergaminos prohibidos en la sala secreta de reuniones del clan. Nunca.)

No, Shisui no estaba mintiendo _por él. _(No lo quería.)

-

**No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano **

Hubo una vez en la que hubiera dado la vida por su clan.

Aún lo haría para proteger a las personas que lo formaban, pero no por el clan como un _algo _unificador en el que había dejado de creer.

Ya no sabía si Itachi había dejado de ser_ su _Itachi, o simplemente Shisui veía sólo las pistas que podían conducirlo a considerarlo culpable; no estaba seguro de si su amigo estaba trabajando a espaldas del clan, o era la continua presión de esas personas la que lo hacía comportarse de forma diferente. Estaba cansado de mentir a ambos lados, y ya no estaba dispuesto a mantener promesas que no podía soportar no romper.

Antes de salir de casa esa noche, Shisui escribió una nota en la que renunciaba a su misión. En unas horas se encontraría con Itachi y se lo confesaría todo, y a la mañana siguiente se ocuparía de que su mensaje llegara a manos de la persona adecuada. Y, a pesar de las consecuencias que pudiera tener esa acción, dejaría de ser un traidor.

Si eso significaba tener que dejar de ser un Uchiha, que así fuera.

-

**No matarás**

Itachi estaba esperándolo sobre el puente.

Shisui se acercó a él con pasos lentos, decidido a acabar con la farsa pero temeroso de la posible reacción de su amigo. Bajo ellos, las aguas del Nakanonawa fluían lentamente, teñidas de negro por la oscuridad de la noche.

Empezó a hablar. Le contó lo que el clan le había pedido que hiciera, lo que había descubierto sobre Itachi y cómo había decidido no revelar nada, e hizo un vano esfuerzo por justificarse con excusas que no incluyeran la palabra amor. Le explicó que todo había terminado, y que al día siguiente nada de eso le volvería a preocupar. Le prometió que no le importaba cuál fuera la verdad, y entonces se detuvo y volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el agua, esperando una respuesta con el pulso acelerado.

De repente Itachi estaba entre sus brazos y le hablaba en susurros apresurados, preso de un leve temblor que distrajo a Shisui de sus palabras por unos segundos, para olvidarlo rápidamente cuando empezó a escuchar y descubrió el horror de lo que estaba diciendo.

Siguieron abrazados después de que Itachi callara, después de que Shisui comprendiera cuál era su deber y aceptara lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación, después de que se odiara a sí mismo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba sufriendo. Y, cuando se separaron y Shisui miró elocuentemente hacia el río (nada tendría sentido si quedaban evidencias de que se había tratado de un asesinato e Itachi era descubierto), no pudo evitar sentir una extraña calidez por el hecho de que la llave del Magenkyo Sharingan de Itachi fuera _él_.

No hubo beso de despedida. Shisui entró en el agua e Itachi se arrodilló en la orilla, de forma que todo lo que tuviera que hacer fuera sujetarlo para que su cabeza no saliera a la superficie.

Shisui intentó no luchar cuando Itachi empujó su cuerpo hacia abajo con una mano y pasó la otra por su pelo antes de ayudarse también de ella, y se limitó a quedarse quieto mientras deseaba que todo hubiera terminado.

A su alrededor el mundo no tardó en volverse azul oscuro, y su último pensamiento coherente antes de que la falta de oxígeno nublara su cerebro fue preguntarse si Itachi lloraría por él.

Deseaba creer que no.

-

**fin. **


End file.
